


Adventurous Type

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Adventurous Type</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adventurous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Adventurous Type

Title: Adventurous Type

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Rating: G

Summary: An early-morning surprise, circa 2009.

Ginny Weasley Potter was in possession of a somewhat intense sense of tactical awareness. Growing up with Fred and George had made it a necessity, after all, and motherhood had intensified it. And, at that moment, she was acutely aware of something.

Someone was watching her.

She blinked her eyes open, and jumped nearly out of her skin at the brown eyes blinking back at her. Then, calming herself, so as not to upset her intruder, she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Good morning, James."

"Hi, Mummy." James rubbed a small fist across his eye.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Can't sleep. Wanna get in bed wiv you."

"And how exactly did you come to be in my room at..." Ginny looked at her watch. "6:30 in the morning, sunshine?"

"Wanted to."

"Fair enough." She shrrugged. "But, how did you get out of your crib?"

"Climbed." Clearly, he felt as though his mother was insulting his intelligence.

"Ah." She nodded, pretending to seriously consider the matter. Sometimes, it was hard to not laugh at the toddler's matter-of-fact attitude. "I don't know that I was, strictly speaking, aware that you could do that."

"I can."

"So, I see." Ginny threw back the covers a bit and smiled. "C'mon in, kiddo."

James scrambled to climb into bed with his mother, and Ginny picked him up to place him between her and her sleeping husband. She smiled wryly at his ability to sleep through anything, and reached over to shove him none too gently.

"Wha?" He groaned, opening green eyes and already groping for his glasses on the bedside table. "What's going on?"

"I can't believe you slept through all of this." Ginny shook her head. "Moody would be disgusted."

"Eh." Harry ran a hand through his hair which was, naturally, a total loss already. "Seeing as he managed to land neither gorgeous wife, or fantastic kids, I will go ahead and be a little bit complacent, thanks."

"We have a visitor." Ginny offered. Harry slid his glasses onto his face and smiled as his son came into view.

"Ah. Hello, James." He ruffled his son's red hair, and James giggled.

"Harry?"

"Gin?"

"Doesn't it seem odd that our son is in our bed at six-thirty?"

"I assumed he had a nightmare or something." Harry shrugged. "Why else would you go and get him?"

"I didn't." Ginny shook her head.

That gave Harry a moment of pause.

"Then how-" He looked at James, and then at the door, clearly trying to add two and two together, but finding it difficult.

"He climbed."

"Climbed?"

"Climbed." James volunteered loudly. Ginny laughed.

"...Did we know that he could do that?" Harry asked. Ginny had to laugh again at his befuddled expression.

"Nope." She shrugged. "But, here he is."

"I see." A huge grin broke out on Harry's face.

"I don't believe you." Ginny rolled her eyes. "We've just lost what little privacy we have left in the world, and you're proud of the little escape artist."

"Of course I am." Harry shrugged. "Took brains and ingenuity to get out of there. Clearly, what we have on our hands is a little future Gryffindor."

"Or Ravenclaw." Ginny suggested. "If it took that many brains to get out, he might end up in blue, instead."

"Nah. He's a Gryffindor." Harry shook his head. "He's the adventurous type."

"And that qualifies him for the red and gold, does it?"

"It qualified us."

"It qualified me." Ginny specified.

"What about me?"

"That, again, was sheer dumb luck."

"Ah. That." He nodded. "I do see to have a lot of it."

"Tons."

"Does any of it carry over into getting you to bring me breakfast in bed?"

"No dice, hero." Ginny snorted.

"No dice, hewo." James echoed.

Harry decided that, even if he had to get out of bed and make his own breakfast, it was worth it.


End file.
